Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by BttrflyRac
Summary: i changed my prologue, and finally finished my story, so i hope all who have read it like it! i added an explanation for those who were confused. i also have a sequel out, and have the first few chapters written.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
1990  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Marner were on their way to their only son's first marching band competition. They were so proud of their little boy.  
  
"But...but Mr. Greene, sir, I..." Thomas cried, "I may never see my parents again alive!"  
  
They were driving down a long, narrow road, with no one else on it. The surround sound was turned up, the radio blasting the band's songs.  
  
"I'm sorry Tom," Mr. Greene replied sadly, "There's nothing I can do. You made a commitment to marching band, and we go on in a half hour. I'm sorry, but you just can't leave."  
  
Suddenly, they saw a blinding light from down the road. They thought nothing of it and continued on.  
  
"But sir, my parents..." Tom began.  
  
The light turned into the headlights of a car, then it was too late. Swerving wouldn't help them now.  
  
"But nothing. Go get your trombone out of your case and start warming up with the rest of the band. End of discussion." said Mr. Greene. Tom said nothing else since everyone knew that when Mr. Greene said "end of discussion", there was no changing his mind.  
  
The car approached them with great speed. They heard the honk of the horn, then metal crunching, bone snapping...  
  
Tom slowly walked over to his case pulled out his trombone, and warmed up. The night continued on, the band performed, and had a wonderful show. After the competition was over and the band was loading on the buses, one member said, "Hey, where did Tom go?"  
  
A bloody heap of skin and bone was all that was left of the Marners. Their corpses lay mangled on that road, the car a wad of metal on fire. And Tom Marner didn't know that his parents were already dead. He had hoped for a chance to see them, but it was too late... 


	2. 13 Years Later

Chapter 1  
13 Years Later  
  
The band froze in their positions and waited for instructions. They were on the field, practicing, on a brisk autumn day on the first of October.  
"Alright people, we have twenty minutes left. Let's run it back to the beginning and do the whole show!" shouted Mr. Greene. The whole marching band relaxed and literally ran to their beginning drill spots. The drum major, Brittany, raised her hands, and glanced around the band to see if they were ready.  
"BAND TEN HUT!" she shouted.  
"HOOH!" came the response from the band.  
Brittany tapped four counts in the air with her hand. "ONE...TWO...MARK TIME...MOVE!"  
  
"Excellent!" clapped Mr. Greene, as the band was once again, frozen in their spots. "That looked great! Alright, you're done for the day. Go put your instruments away, see ya!" The entire band cheered. "Oh, and don't forget to sign up for Drunk Driver Week!"  
Drunk Driver Week, or DDW, was where you were pulled out of class, if you signed up, and given a shirt to wear. This was to demonstrate how many kids drunk drivers kill on prom night. Everyone loved signing up, since when you're "killed", you don't have to do any work for the rest of the week. Of course, there's a catch; you're not allowed to talk or communicate at all with anyone.  
"So," said Allison, "are you signing up?"  
"Yeah," Jim responded, "who wouldn't?"  
Allison laughed, "I guess that's true. This is the one week that everyone looks forward to, besides the last week of school."  
They both walked up to the sign-up list on the announcements board. Each signed their names and put their clarinets away.  
"Yoo knowf," Allison said, her reed sticking out of her mouth, "Thereths a new gwim weaper thith yeaw." The students referred to the person "killing" the kids as the grim reaper. It then became tradition that that person wore a grim reaper costume, just for fun. Allison took the reed out of her mouth and put it in her case. "Have you heard?"  
"Yeah," Jim said as he put his clarinet in his locker, "As I've heard, it's some guy named Tom." 


	3. Monday

Chapter 2  
Monday  
  
Allison walked through the familiar halls of her school. She was going to fifth period band. In the halls, she already saw a few of the DDW shirts, none of which were band students. Weird, she thought, oh well.  
She walked into the band room, but was surprised by how many people were talking and not getting their instruments out.  
"What's going on here?" she asked.  
One of the flutes, Stephanie, responded, "Well...a few band students are missing. But they were here this morning. I remember. And they were all on the DDW list."  
"Whoa..." said Allison, shocked, "you can't be serious! They're all just...missing?"  
"Exactly." said Stephanie, looking down at the ground.  
  
Afterwards, at lunch, everyone way on the lookout for the five missing band students. Over in the gym, sitting on the bleachers with some friends, was Allison. They were talking about the recent events when some change out of Allison's pocket fell through the thin cracks in the bleachers. Allison sighed, "Aaugh, I'll get that." She stood up and walked to the end of the bleachers, where you could walk under them. Allison squinted her eyes; the only light was from the cracks of the bleachers. She saw something shimmer and walked towards it. It was only a watch; she figured it might be somebody's so she tried to pick it up. The watch was still attached to a wrist! She jumped back, then felt around a little more, and found a whole body, no, more than one. She tried to count them in the dim light; one...two...three...four...five! The exact number of students missing!  
Screaming, she ran out of the bleachers, stumbling the entire way.  
"AAH!" she yelled.  
"What is it?" asked Stephanie.  
"Th...there are b...bodies u-under the bl...eachers!" Allison stuttered.  
  
"What the-" Stephanie said slowly. "Where? How the hell did you find them? Who are they? Wh-"  
  
Allison cut her off and motioned, with tears in her eyes, for Stephanie to follow her. Allison led her to where she found the bodies.  
  
Stephanie gasped. "Oh my god, oh my god..."  
  
The body lying on top was Jim's... 


	4. Mr Greene's Office

Chapter 3  
Mr. Greene's Office  
  
Tears began to stream down Stephanie's face. "We...need to go find Mr. Greene."  
  
Allison swallowed hard, "Yeah..."  
  
Running through the halls (and getting yelled at by hall monitors), they made their way to the band room.  
  
"Mr. Greene! Mr. Greene!" they both shouted.  
  
"Oh girls, what's wrong?" he asked, "You two are crying rivers and pale as ghosts!"  
  
"We, uh, found the missing band students..." Allison said, looking down.  
  
Mr. Greene frowned, "Well, where are they?"  
  
"They're under the bleachers." Stephanie responded, "Dead."  
  
"Oh god, no..." Mr. Greene whispered. "No...it can't...it can't be..."  
  
"What?" Allison asked, "What is it?"  
  
Mr. Greene closed his eyes, "Oh shit...it's Tom...Tom's back..."  
  
"Who?" Stephanie and Allison looked at each other with questioning looks on their faces.  
  
Mr. Greene told the story about Tom and what happened that day, 13 years ago. "...and he was never seen or heard from again. Except the note...it said, 'Mr. Greene, I WILL get my revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.'  
  
"Yes I had fear, yes I felt bad for doing that to him, and yes I wish that I had just let him leave. Now I have to pay. At least, he thinks so."  
  
"But...that means he's going to go after you...right?" asked Allison.  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no. It's hard to say." Mr. Greene looked down. "But if he doesn't get me, he's going to kill the entire marching band. All 186 members."  
  
"NO!" shouted Stephanie, "We can't let him!"  
  
"I wish there was something we could do." sighed Mr. Greene, "But at this rate, unless we find and capture him, our band will be slowly killed off, member by member..."  
  
A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long to put out this chapter, but I've been really busy, I wrote four new chapters (except the fourth isn't done yet...) which makes 7 total (including prologue) and I haven't had time to type them up, so I hope you all like these new chapters! Keep up the reviews!!! 


	5. Tuesday

Chapter 4  
Tuesday  
  
As Allison and Stephanie walked out of the band room the next day, they said nothing. But they both knew what the other was thinking: Tom can't get away with this...we have to stop him before he kills the whole band...unless we think of a plan...  
  
Allison's head snapped up so hard that her neck cracked. "OW! I've got it!"  
  
Stephanie jumped, "God, Allison! Don't do that!"  
  
Allison laughed softly, "Sorry. But I think I've got a plan!"  
  
"A plan..." said Stephanie, a confused look on her face. "Right..."  
  
"Yeah! I think I know how to get Tom!" Allison said, the excitement becoming more present in her voice. Suddenly, she burst out in a full sprint down the hall.  
  
"Hey, wait, where're you going?" Stephanie shouted down the hall.  
  
"I'll explain along the way! Hurry up, though; we don't have much time!" shouted Allison, without even turning around.  
  
* * *  
  
By the time she caught up to Allison, Stephanie was out of breath. She found Allison in the office, shuffling through some papers  
  
"Hey...do you know what class Shawn Carley is in right now?" asked Allison.  
  
"Yeah..." responded Stephanie.  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
The two ran down the halls. Allison was silently hoping they could get there in time to put the plan into action. Hoping that they weren't too late...  
  
A/N: Hey, I meant to say that I'm sorry the chapters are usually REAL short, but I swear they look a helluva lot longer on paper... 


	6. The Plan

Chapter 5  
The Plan  
  
When they finally arrived at the classroom, Allison whispered, "Alright...we've gotta wait here for the 'grim reaper'. Then, we pull off the mask and find out who's killed 25 band students so far!"  
  
Stephanie stared at her blankly. "That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"That's the plan I've been waiting to hear?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"My god Allison, do you really think it'll work?" asked Stephanie, after a bit of silence.  
  
Allison drew in a breath, "I hope so."  
  
The two stared at each other for a second, then they noticed a figure dressed in black gliding down the hallway.  
  
"Quick! Hide!" hissed Allison.  
  
They hid behind a corner and watched carefully. Soon, they saw the figure go to the door, open it, and disappear inside the classroom. Stephanie started to take a step forward, but Allison's arm shot out and blocked her.  
  
"Not yet!" Allison whispered sternly.  
  
Stephanie nodded and took a step back.  
  
A few minutes later, they saw what they now recognized as the reaper, coming out of the classroom, clutching Shawn, and keeping his gloved hand over poor Shawn's mouth. The reaper then walked quickly down the hall, forcing his captive with him.  
  
Allison ran to catch up with the reaper, shouting, "Hey, STOP! Get back here, coward!"  
  
Once Allison had finally caught up to him, the reaper turned around, gasped, and swung his fist square into the side of Allison's head. Colors started to swirl around her, she could feel herself falling, then she blacked out...  
  
A/N: Heh, always the cliffhangers...but hey, what better way to end a chapter? Besides, it's kinda fun to beat the crap outta the main characters without actually killing them! Wait...did I just say that? Oh crap...why can't I ever keep a secret? Oh well, you'dve found out anyway... 


	7. Wednesday

Chapter 6  
Wednesday  
  
Allison rolled over groaned, and shuddered from the coolness of the ice pack against her swollen, bruised head. She slowly started to open her eyes, but everything was a blur of color and light. Blinking a few times, her vision became clearer. She looked around, and discovered that she was in her own room, at her house. A sharp pain shot through her body; she had a pretty nasty gash on her head. She tried to lift her head, groaned, then let her head fall back down onto the pillow.  
Her mother came into the room upon hearing Allison's groan. "Alli? Are you alright?" she asked.  
Allison nodded slightly and said nothing. She knew that if Tom was to be caught, Stephanie would have to do it herself. Maybe...  
  
* * *  
  
Stephanie hung her head as she walked down the halls to the band room. She was surprised to find that not one person was getting their instruments out. They all had scared looks on their faces. Oh man. Déjà vu, she thought, Not good...  
It was then that she noticed the letters in red ink on the white board in front of the band room. It said:  
Mr. Greene, behold! This is true:  
The band I am sick of killing; I'm through.  
Through this message, it may be crude,  
You have been warned: the next victim is YOU!  
  
Stephanie gasped. She tried to speak, but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out.  
"It's terrible, isn't it?" said a voice from behind her.  
Stephanie turned around. It was a mellophone player, Julie. "Tom's taken this way too far." whispered Stephanie.  
They looked at each other, then looked down. Both hoped that the message was fake, that it wasn't true... 


	8. The Final Straw

Chapter 7  
The Final Straw  
  
Stephanie and Julie were silent. They kept looking at the board, each other, then the ground.  
"We should check on him, you know, just to make sure he's alright." said Julie, looking back at the board.  
"Yeah, maybe that'll help calm our fears." Stephanie responded. They left the band room and walked down the hall a short distance. They came to Mr. Greene's office, and found the door shut.  
"Mr. Greene?" Stephanie knocked on the door. She grabbed the doorknob, opened the door slowly, and called, "Hey, Mr. Greene? We came because we were a bit worried and-" A scream escaped her lips.  
Mr. Greene was slumped over on his desk. Blood was slowly flowing from the swollen slash on the back of his head. Around his head, papers and the desk itself were soaked in blood. The handle of the knife, jutting out of the back of his head, was also blood-soaked. There was a long, dark red trail down the back of his shirt and on his collar.  
Stephanie heard a loud thud behind her, and found that Julie had fainted. Upon approaching Mr. Greene, she discovered that he was still breathing. His breath was quick, and blood bubbled from inside his throat, but he was still alive.  
Mr. Greene's eyes were open, and he was staring directly at Stephanie. "Uunh..." he said, though it wasn't clear what he meant.  
Stephanie nodded as if she knew exactly what he said, and sprinted to the band room. She snatched the phone off the hook, dialed 9-1-1, and summoned an ambulance for Mr. Greene. All she had to do was wait and find out what would happen to her band director... 


	9. Thursday

Chapter 8  
Thursday  
  
Stephanie sat quietly in her Chemistry class as she watched, but didn't pay much attention to, the experiment being performed by the teacher. Normally, she would pay attention to something as exciting as bubbling liquids, but then again, it wasn't a normal day. Her gaze slowly worked its way to the window of the door. There was something black, almost cloth-like, covering it. Weird, it wasn't normally there. But once again, this wasn't a normal day.  
The door crept open, and in the room came what she had feared all week, the shadow-like grim reaper. The man inside the wraps, Tom, glided over to Stephanie, grabbed her arm, and forced her out of the room. He clasped his hand over her mouth as he dragged her down the hall and into the gym, near the bleachers. He drew out a knife, and Stephanie had the very first glimpse of his face. He had claw-like scratches on his cheeks and forehead. What startled her was his stunningly blue eyes. Eyes that she stared deep into, eyes that she could get lost in...  
He lifted the knife over her head, and her gaze broke. She hollered, "Wait! I thought that...the message...what about your message?"  
"Messeeg?" he looked at the ceiling, "Oh, that messeeg." He gave a chuckle and sighed, "Well let's jest say that s'more...erm...sacrifices...needed to be made. Heh, heh..."  
"Damn you, Tom!" she shouted, "Damn you!"  
His grin faded as she spat at his feet, "Well if'm that's how yew feel..." He ran his fingers through her long, chestnut hair. "I shor would hate to keel some'n perty as yew, though." His thick southern accent was somewhat hard to understand.  
He held the shining blade in his hand, stared at it, swung it, and delivered a blow that left a horizontal gash in Stephanie's forehead. Luckily, she survived the blow, but only just. She barely felt the blood running into her nose, her mouth, her eyes. The pain searing through her head was too great. The blood, coating her eyes, turned her blurred vision red. Her mouth hung open, her breath bubbling from the blood she had swallowed. Blood also bubbled from her nose, and filled her ears, muffling her hearing. The only sound she heard was laughter. He was laughing. Laughing at her, a bloody mass, clinging onto a thin strand of life. Barely living.  
She saw a distant figure, Allison, running across the floor. Watched as her friend swiped the knife from Tom's hands, and watched as she plunged it deep into his chest. He collapsed, immediately dead. He didn't have to suffer, not like her. Her sight of Allison grew redder, to the point where she thought Alli was also covered in blood. She saw Allison run over to her, her redness turning blacker, until she could see no longer. Smell, hear, taste nothing. The pain, so intense, but she felt nothing. A white void surrounded her, then the thin string of her life, that had kept her alive till then, was snapped... 


	10. Friday

Chapter 9  
Friday  
Allison could barely remember what had happened the day before. It all happened so fast; running into the gym, swiping Tom's knife, thrusting it into his chest, watching Stephanie die in her arms, actually watching many other band students die. She, herself, almost died, and she had the bump to prove it. Her band director, Mr. Greene, was also on the brink of death, but by some miracle, survived.  
There was a memorial being built in front of the school for the 67 band students that were murdered. Allison knew all of them, including Brittany, the drum major, Stephanie, her best friend, Shawn, another friend of hers, Jim, a friend who she liked, the list went on and on. And the bodies under the bleachers? All were removed and buried. Yes, all this happened within a day.  
Except there was a problem. The body of Tom Marner was gone. It, no, he, disappeared. Police searched the school top to bottom, left to right, inside and out. No one knew what happened to Tom. He was assumed to be dead, but since there was no body to prove it, it was a mystery. As for Allison, she was not charged with murder. It was ruled that she was defending the rest of the students. And Tom, Tom would be given the death penalty, if he weren't already dead.  
Allison occasionally wondered what happened to Tom, but she never bothered asking. But if she had looked close enough, she might have seen the thin trail of blood leading out the gym, down the hall, and outside the school. Had she followed the trail, she would have noticed a bloody knife, lying in the bushes... 


	11. Explanation

A/N: Hey, thanks to all my readers of this story, but I thought I'd clarify a few things. I've had people ask me how the heck the police didn't know about the whole situation, and it was because only Allison, Stephanie, and Mr. Greene knew what was actually happening to the students. Mr. Greene was about to inform the police when he was nearly murdered. Allison and Stephanie were too busy trying to catch Tom that they couldn't alert anyone else. And all anyone else knew was that lots of the band students were missing. Once Tom was killed but his body disappeared, Allison told everyone what she knew was going on. I hope this helps anyone who was confused! 


End file.
